


kill the director

by satan_in_trouble



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pining, Sad, feferi is lovely and you like her a whole lot, feferi peixes/reader - Freeform, feferi/reader, some feferi/aradia if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_in_trouble/pseuds/satan_in_trouble
Summary: i've met someone who makes me feel seasick.





	kill the director

**Author's Note:**

> i can only write about characters with a red/pink color scheme

okay, so, maybe you like feferi. who could blame you? she’s pretty, kind and strong. she has beautiful eyes with speckles of fuschia. her hair curls and twists and goes on for miles. her gold armbands and bracelets and circlet all glimmer under the shining sky. she has seven freckles on her right cheek, and six on her left, and five across her nose. she laughs and it echoes, up around the tree tops and the clouds and the sun. 

she’ll lift you up and twirl you, arms strong from the all gold trident and the endless swimming, and she hugs you close and you can smell sea salt and raspberries. you watch her run to sollux, or aradia, and they all hug and she’ll press a kiss to aradia’s cheek, and she waves you over and you walk to her, and as she turns to aradia to giggle about the funniest fish she saw, really, it was so strange, you stare after her with metaphorical hearts in your eyes and sollux raises his eyebrows. 

feferi will take you out for sushi on saturdays, and you’ll order the california rolls, but she gets seaweed and a new sushi each time, never knowing what she likes best. she stuffs it in her mouth of unusually sharp teeth, cheeks full and she laughs once she swallows. it’s good, try it, feferi will smile and she dangles it in front of you so you take it and eat whatever it is, no matter how many fish eggs in it, because feferi wanted you to. you’d cut a hole in your stomach for feferi.

she’ll watch finding nemo and try to hold her breath when the characters are underwater, and she can do it for a weirdly long time, and she watches finding dory when it comes out, but she hates the little mermaid. ursula is too much like my mom, she whispered once, and you nodded and patted her hand. she always mimics the whale calls with dory, but she does it better. 

she takes you to the ocean during summer, and she shows you all forms of swimming and she pulls her long hair into a huge bun (lots of hairpins and bands) and dives right in, splashing and swimming deep and staying under forever, and you get a bit scared and then she pops back up and giggles at your surprise, and she pulls you in by your hand but you’re just glad she’s touching you. she never tires, never gets pruny, this girl was made for water and you could watch her swim forever. but you always love when she decides to get out of the sea, and she walks up slow, sun setting behind her, and she’s smiling wide, hair loose and dragging, her skin sparkling with water drops, and she looks like a goddess.

she sleeps quietly next to you, and she hugs around a cuttlefish plush you bought for her at the aquarium, where she’d squealed and held your hand the rest of the day, and you watch her stomach rise and fall and her many ear piercings shine in the moonlight. and okay, so, maybe you love feferi. who could blame you?


End file.
